Shredded
by IClaimYourVitalRegions
Summary: America and England and everything leading up to the American Revolution. NOT USUK! MORE YOU'RE-MY-BROTHER-AND-I-LOVE-YOU-BECAUSE-YOU-RAISED-ME type of thing.


A/N (Important): One thing you must understand about my writing is that NATIONS AND RULERS ARE DIFFERENT PEOPLE. For example: In the 1500's and onward, Native Americans were persecuted by both Europeans and the Colonists. In the story, England is against America treating the inigenous people like animals, this is because I'm making the King and Arthur Kirkland DIFFERENT People. I feel like Arthur would have a much deeper understanding of discrimination, having seen several centuries of war and bloodshed. King George (or whoever else was King at the time) didn't live for centuries, they onyl thought of the 'here and now'. Hetalia fans often perceive that the nation has rule over their nation. WRONG! The ruler (king, president, prime minister, etc.) has rule, the nations (Alfred, Arthur, Ivan, Yao, etc.) are the embodiment of the land and the people. They do NOT rule! They do not always agree with their leaders. Sometimes they do, but not always! Please keep this in mind before your start flaming my writing with how incorrect the characters are.

Shredded

By IClaimYourVitalRegions

England put his head into his work worn arms. Raising America could only result in disaster. The young nation had only a human age of 4, but England sensed a strong personality. He groaned as he thought of the long years ahead of him. They would be filled with joys and happiness, only to be ripped to shreds with heartache and despair.

"England!" The child screamed in delight.

"Hello, lad! Miss me?" England said, picking up the young seven year old.

"You bet I did!" America said, letting out a giggle.

"How are you doing?" England said, setting the child down on the ground. America grabbed England's hand and let him around the small town.

"Mr. Netherlands gave me this land! He said it wasn't very profibatle-"

"Profitable, America. Profitable."

"Right, profibatle. The land wasn't profibatle." America said. England let out a chuckle before motioning for America to continue with the story. "So, Mr. Netherlands gave me the land! Now my people can settle here!"

"That's right. But remember to respect the native people of the land." England carefully warned.

"Why? They're like savages-"

"Alfred F. Jones!" England cut him off with a sharp tone.* "We do not speak of other human beings like that!"

"But, even your King said their savages and godless creatures." America protested, he hated being scolded.

"That is my King, not me. I've been alive for much longer then my Lord has. Even so, I'm raising you, not the King. You must listen to what I have to say to you." England said.

"But-" America started. England kneeled down on one knee and grabbed America's shoulders.

"We are all human. We all deserve respect." England whispered the statement, staring straight into America's sea blue eyes.

TAX ON MOLASSES IN 1733

"But Mr. France offers a good price for molasses! My people like molasses!" The six year old personification's face was red. Despite only looking nine, he had developed quite a strong sense of politics.

"America, I'm sorry. But, King George has placed a duty of 6 pence per gallon." England sighed.

"But I don't get why!"

"King George has come to a realization that it is bad for British economy if your people purchase molasses from the Frog. So, if your people buy molasses from France, they will pay six pence as penalty."

"That's ridiculous! 'King' George is ridiculous."

"You will not talk about my King in that tone, Alfred Jones!" England scolded. America sucked in a breathe, things always got tense when England used human names.

PROCLAMATION OF 1763

"We cannot afford it, nor is it ethical! America must stop the conflicts with the indigenous people!" England shouted.

"Listen to me, England! The colonists wont listen, they'll just continue to move west. The mountains wont stop them, they have European blood, they can stand the cold."

"That's not the point! You must declare a law that they cannot pass through the mountains. The colonies and the Native Americans are in a constant conflict."

"I know that! I want them to stop as well, but the American Colonies are wasted money. They don't listen to anything. I say we let them fight and when they've exhausted all their resources, they'll come to us. We can save them, we can even make a legal agreement that the colonies must listen to King of England."

"Just set up the blasted proclamation!"

"And when the colonies become over populated? When the fields become dead? When storms rage upon the land and the colonists have no where to go because Arthur Kirkland, personification of England, wouldn't let them fight for their own land?"

"Purchase the land!"

"Come again?" King George said. "I thought the whole reason we were discussing this is because we have no money." England sighed, adjusting his wig.

"Trade for it! Trade for something that is in abundance in Europe, but not in the we are going to deprive the natives from their land, at least trade them for it! Taking their land is not something a civilized country such as Great Britain would do!" England said, he had spent to many nights thinking of a way to stop the conflicts America was going through.

"Fine..." King George paused for a small while, "I declare it, but if the plan fails...we leave the western borders open. They will fight for their lands. I will not finance conflicts, they will be on their own."

THE PAXTON BOYS

"ALFRED F. JONES!"

America cringed, England was using that tone he used when he was mad. England never failed to intimidate him. The years went by slowly for America. He was only 15 by human age.

"Yes, England?" America said, quietly stepping into the room that England was sitting in.

"What is the meaning of this?" England stated, holding a local printing press newspaper. America felt his heart drop as he read the headlines. England had found it. The article about the Paxton Boys.

"England! They did it! I tried to stop them!"

"America! I thought things like these had stopped! You told me that everyone was getting better, that killings had stopped. What do I see? A headline saying a group of men killed 14 Native Americans because they were Christian!"

"I know! I know, England! I want them to stop killing, I really do!

"America...tell me the truth.

"Alright! Fine! I didn't say anything! I didn't want them to yell at me! My people wanted the indinenous-"

"Indigenous."

"people's land!"

"That doesn't give you or your people the right to murder someone! As a nation, you will see horrible things. To be a horrible person will only make your long existence a living nightmare."

TAXATION FOR SOLDIERS/SUGAR ACT OF 1764

"They'll revolt." England stated simply.

"We cannot afford to keep soldiers in the Colonies! Either we withdraw the soldiers and the colonies can fend for themselves... or we can tax them and tell them that they are paying for the soldiers."

"Nonetheless, My King, taxes are climbing. They will not stand for this much longer. We will have a fight on our hands before we know it."

"You're taxing me for what?!" America shouted furiously at his guardian.

"You are being taxed on molasses-"

"Again." America interjected.

"Madeira Wine, Coffee, other refined sweeteners, and other products."

"This is getting out of hand, England! My people are practically paying what they make just to get what they need to survive."

"It is to protect you! If your people don't pay the taxes, British soldiers will have to withdraw. Protecting your colonies takes money, Alfred."

QUARTERING ACT OF 1765

"George-"

"KING George that is to you, Alfred F. Jones!" England cut him off. Things were becoming more and more tense between the two, it was almost scary.

"He has absolutely no right to do this! Public places are used for teaching, preaching and other things! Not for housing British Soldiers!" America said.

"Listen, America. We can withdraw anytime. We can let these Native Americans rip your colonies to shreds, or you can quarter our soldiers and stay protected."

"That's what you said when you King passed the taxation to keep soldiers here."

"Yes. Yes it is." England held America's eyes before they both turned away, heading to no one knows where.

STAMP ACT OF 1765

"Who sends legal documents?" America stated, some of the previous acts were stupid, but this one was plain ridiculous.

"Lots of people, any one who does things with the law, government or Britain." England replied back.

"But taxing us to get a stamp on our legal documents? That's the worst one yet. Next you'll be taxing how many breaths of air we get and we'll have to pay for a legal document saying we're allowed to walk."

"America..."

DECLATORY ACT OF 1766

"You're declaring a law...that everything you declare is a law?" England asked.

"Yes, that is what I'm doing."

"My Lord, America will laugh. A King making a declatory act?"

"England, I'm desperate. The colonies are going to rebel, it is only a matter of time." King George sighed.

England stood outside the door to America's home. He couldn't remember the last time he came here without the weight of bad news weighing down on his shoulders. His knuckles rested only mere centimeters from the door.

"What if America doesn't accept my apology? What if America laughs in my face before slamming the door? What if he doesn't care?"

Thoughts and doubts began to race through his mind. England shook his head and turned around leaving the front steps of his colonies house.

"England?" A voice called. England gasped and looked up. America was sitting on a chocolate colored horse, about twenty feet away.

"Er, hello, America. I was just leaving." England said, walking quickly and stepping around the horse.

"...Why don't you stay for a minute." America said, quietly. England halted in step. He paused.

"What."

"Please. Just for a few moments." America pleaded. "I miss the England that found me." He whispered the last part.

The walk to the stables was silent. Only the footfalls of America's horse broke the piercing silence. England walked beside America and the younger nation led his horse into the stable before tying it up and closing the door.

The walk to the house was even quieter. America led England through the house to the small kitchen. They sat down at the table, the chairs scarping against the floor making a noise that echoed through the house.

England stared at the table, afraid to meet America's eyes. America on the other hand was staring intently at England's hair.

"If he was here on business, he would have already said something. He came here of his own freewill." America thought.

Suddenly, a tear dropped from England's eye.

"Am...America. I can't loose you." England said, his voice almost inaudible.

"England? I'm not going anywhere..."

"You probably hate me! Setting all these laws and taxes on you, and I'm not doing anything to stop King George. All I do is tell you what to do and how to run your colonies..." England trailed off.

"Engl...Arthur." The name caught England's attention. His eyes shot up and America saw the emerald eyes filled with tears, and tears were running down England's face and dripping onto the wooden table. "I don't know if you are even apologizing, or your having a spur of the moment breakdown... but I've never hated you."

"Alfred." England said, the tears flowing from both the emerald eyes and the cerulean eyes.

They were fine now. Everything would be alright.

A/N: This is the end of partone! Woohoo! You made it! There will be a total of 3 or 4 parts. Many people glorify the American Revolution, in the next chapter I'm hoping to show a different side of the reality. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcomed, flames are not ._.

Please leave suggestions, questions, etc. COME BACK NEXT TIMMMME!


End file.
